


Road Head

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Best Friends, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Ashton finds the passenger's seat so boring he needs to find something else to entertain him...





	Road Head

Hours upon hours of time stretched along thin lines of road, the scenery impossibly similar. They could have been 10 kilometres from home or 600, but the road remained unchanged. Ashton had driven the first two hours and then Luke had hopped in the driver's seat, he'd enjoyed DJing at first, but it was into Luke's last half hour, and Ashton was getting antsy. He couldn't help but move his hands and feet every couple of minutes trying to find a position that felt right. 

He could feel Luke watching him out of the corner of his eye, he knew he was getting on the other boy's nerves, but he was just sick of being in this goddamn car. It was maybe another five minutes before the idea crept into Ashton's mind; it had been planted a few days ago when Michael had mentioned it. It kept coming back like a lapping tide; surely  _it would kill some time... what's head between good friends?_

Ashton sat up properly in his seat for the first time in an hour and reached his hand over past the centre console and onto Luke's thigh letting his fingers grip the inside. 

"What is up with you Ash?" Luke said as soon as he felt the hand, quickly looking over from the road to give Ash a quizzical look before his eyes darted back to the road.

"Nothing," he paused, "what about you?" he asked sweetly. His hand started moving gently in slow circles on the inside of Luke's thigh. "Ashhhh, come on stop being a dick," Ashton let his hand, move on to the front of Luke's pants, using the heel of his palm to knead Luke's cock gently, Luke gasped loudly, "ASHTON!"

"Come on; you haven't even tried to move my hand away," 

Ashton could feel Luke getting harder as he moved his hand back and forth and he was taking deep breaths trying to focus on the road ahead. He smoothly undid the zipper of Luke's jeans and pushed his stark white briefs down exposing his semi-hard cock. Ashton paused for a moment taking in the sight, was he really about to suck his best friends dick? Yes, yes he was. 

Ashton stopped thinking about anything else right then and there and leant over taking the tip of his friend's cock into his mouth. Luke jerked slightly, Ashton could feel his arms tensing above him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he sucked on the tip sloppy and wet hearing reassuring small contained gasps left Luke's mouth over and over again. 

"Fuck Ash, I don't think I can keep driving,"

He wasn't listening though as he finally let his jaw go slack and his mouth sunk down taking as much of Luke's cock into his mouth as he could, using his hand to work what his mouth couldn't fit. Luke's foot pressed down on one of the pedals and his leg dropped taking Ashton's hand that was leaning on his leg with him. Ashton's hand folded underneath him, and Luke's cock hit the back of his throat, he choked hard and pulled up eyes watering. 

"I'm so sorry, oh my god," 

Ashton couldn't look at Luke; he was too embarrassed, so instead, he went back to other boys cock and took it all into his mouth this time, starting to bob up and down quickly. He had a point to prove now; once Luke was letting little moans leave his mouth almost freely Ashton slowed down again, he made his lips make a tight seal around the other's cock and started swirling his tongue, making sure he was as slow as possible. Luke's moans got deeper and more throaty which gave Ashton another terrible idea, he let out a rough, low moan around Luke's cock. Ashton could only imagine how fantastic the vibrations must have felt when he felt himself get pulled up from Luke's crotch. He couldn't tell if he was looking Luke in the eyes because of his sunglasses, but he could see how fucked out he looked in the reflection. He had swollen pink lips with saliva still coating them and the remnants of the tears his eyes had started to water. 

Ashton realised after he'd been staring at Luke and Luke staring back at him that the car was stopped, they'd pulled over, "Wait when did we stop?" 

"Just before I pulled you off, what the fuck was all that about?" 

"I was bored..." Ashton trailed off, and there was silence for a few moments, the other not knowing how to respond to such a stupid excuse. 

"Well, I mean" Luke paused, "now that I'm not driving anymore  _I'm_  pretty bored," he said moving his sunglasses to the top of his head. Ashton didn't wait for a second longer; he immediately pushed himself forward meeting Luke's smirk, the taller boy was knocked back into the window and Ashton climbed on to his lap, and Ashton could hear him chuckling right before he reattached their mouths. 


End file.
